


Yule?

by Aaronna



Series: First Yule AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends and Family - Freeform, Gen, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: A (hopefully) fluffy one-shot about Merlin's first winter solstice in Camelot.Prompt: Character A has never celebrated Christmas and character B tries to get Character A to enjoy the festivities.





	Yule?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for all of my wonderful reviewers, here and on FanFiction, as well as my amazing subscribers. 
> 
> (This was supposed to be written by the 24th, but I caught a cold...)

Merlin was confused. Why was everyone so excited? It was the longest night of the year, but that was no reason for this much celebration. So what was all this fuss about?

There were odd reasons Camelot had feasts, like killing someone, but a long night? Really? Was it really worth all the work they were having to do? Merlin doubted it.

He put on a fake smile and did what he was told because when he didn't, everyone asked why he wasn't excited. After Gwen, Arthur, and all of the kitchen staff asked, he gave up being himself and faked his joy. Was there something he was missing that everyone else but him knew? He hoped so, otherwise he was going spill wine on Arthur on purpose for putting him through all of this. 

On top of his usual mountain of daily tasks that he was only just now understanding, he was being sent out into the forest with others to collect holly, cedar, spruce, mistletoe, and club moss, forced to help scrub the banquet hall, hang the plant parts up in the rooms and passageways, and to serve Arthur and the knights at the feast. If all of that was for something trivial, Merlin was going to- well, he didn't know what he would do, but he would be angry. And that just wouldn't do.

Gaius was so happy, Gwen too, but Merlin couldn't understand why. He wanted to ask, but everyone seemed to think he shared their excitement. Try as he might, he could never understand the thinking and celebrations that went on in Camelot. 

“You have that sour look again.” Merlin looked up from putting away the clothes in his hands and turned to face Arthur. “What has been eating you? You have been all gloomy since preparations started.” 

The question that had been bubbling inside of him burst out before he had a chance to stap it. “What is it for?”

“ _ Mer _ lin, even you aren't that thick. It is for the feast.” The servant wanted to roll his eye at the prince's tone, but it was his fault for not being more specific.

“I meant, what is the celebration for?” Merlin  had not expected the blonde to freeze with a look of shock on his face.

“Merlin… Have you never celebrated Yule?” The royal sounded so sad and lost that it distracted the brunette from his words. 

“Yule?” The word sounded vaguely familiar, but he didn't know what it was.

“Have you ever celebrated the solstice?” The prince's worried tone was starting to scare Merlin.

“It is just the longest night. What is there to celebrate?” He felt bad when his words made Arthur look so horrified. 

“Merlin, Yule only starts on the solstice. It will last for more than a fortnight. It is a celebration of the dead. Winter is when things die, so we bring life into that death with evergreens, drinking, singing, and food.” That made sense to him, so Merlin responded with a quiet ‘Oh’.

Arthur then continued, “You get a week to go home after the feast. Spend time with family.” 

Merlin froze at that thought. If he went home, he wouldn't be atong if something needed fixed with his magic, like a stain, an errent candle, or someone after Arthur. Nope, he couldn't risk it.

“I think I will stay and celebrate with Gaius.” His voice shook a little bit, but not noticeably. 

He returned to his work, missing the concerned look Arthur was giving him. He kept thinking about the small celebration his mother  did every year, not too long after the solstice to commemorate him being another year older, but that just meant he got to sleep in the bed for a night instead of his straw tick on the floor. He wondered if she would think about it this year, what with him living in Camelot now. As he continued his list of tasks, no one stopped and asked him why he wasn't excited. 

He was able to work and think at the same time. He thought about how he should have sent a letter along with the coin he sent back to his mother. She was well worth the trip in the cold, but he had a duty to protect Arthur.  When he went to bed, he was still thinking. 

He thought about all the things his mother did for him over the years. She said she was just doing what her own parents had done and Merlin wished he had met them. Were people like them who Camelot celebrated to remember? If so, he would proudly work tomorrow at the feast.

❄❄❄❄❄

Arthur was not sure how to feel. It had never occurred to him that Merlin may not have had a yuletide event. Given he had been born in the middle of it, he would have thought it would have been his favorite time if the year. But the look on his face when he said, “ _ It is just the longest night. What is there to celebrate _ ?” made Arthur's heart ache.

What had been so bad that Merlin, one of the happiest people the prince knew, look like he had just watched an execution? To sound so small and helpless? To make him look scared to go see his mother? Arthur wanted answers, but he was not going to force them out of the boy. 

Instead, he told Morgana what had happened. Soon, the entire citadel seemed to understand Merlin's sullen attitude was due to lack of understanding instead of frustration at extra work. Everyone left him alone to work, but kept an eye on him.

In the meantime, Arthur went to Gaius. The physician was worried at first, when Arthur said he had come to talk about Merlin, but then relaxed when told the boy was uninjured. Given the pitying look that came to the older man's face when the prince explained what had happened, it was clear that he hadn't known Merlin had never had a Yule before. 

Then something seemed to click in the physician’s mind. “Sire, would it be at all possible from his mother to be brought to Camelot for the celebrations? She is the only family, other than me, that he has. Knowing she is well will likely cheer him immensely.” 

So that was why Prince Arthur sent a rider out of Camelot the day before the Yule feast to get Merlin's mother, Hunith, to surprise her son. Then he roped in Morgana and Guinevere yo help him find a place for the reunion, a seat at the meal for her, and clothing for the celebrations. Now he just needed to make sure Gaius was prepared for her stay and that Merlin was unaware of the plan.

❄❄❄❄❄

When a rider showed up in the village just after dawn, Hunith was shocked that he was here to speak to her. At first, she feared something had happened to Merlin, given his magic it would not be hard for something to go wrong, but then the man smiled at her and gave her a few notes. They were from her brother, the prince, the King's ward, and a friend of Merlin's called Gwen.

Gaius's letter explained that Merlin had been confused about the winter celebrations and how the prince, who her son served, had learned that the boy had never observed Yule. The prince's letter said much the same, but showed how he felt about his servant feeling so down, and then invited her to come to Camelot and stay for the celebration. The Lady Morgana kindly berated the prince for not giving details and proceeded to explain how long the Yuletide events lasted, how she was to get to the city, where she was to stay, and a number of other important facts. Young Gwen continued from where her ladyship had ended, explaining that she did not need to feel obligated to come if she had pressing things or felt uncomfortable traveling and if she did not wish to intrude on Gaius, that she was more than welcome to stay with her and her father in the town.

Hunith was touched at the efforts people who had only known her son a few months were willing to put into seeing him happy. Her boy was making friends, with the son and ward of the king no less! How could she say ‘no’ to such a heartfelt gift? She packed a few items, dressed as warmly as she could, told Will where she was going, and set off on horseback with a complete stranger leading the way. 

❄❄❄❄❄

Gwen had been busy with preparations for the celebration, seeing that Morgana was ready for the feast, making sure her father was ready for company if Merlin's mother didn't feel like imposing on Gaius for her entire stay, and getting her mother’s old dresses ready for a new wearer. She had been up until past midnight and had been up well before dawn. She was tired, distracted, and excited for the feast.

She wanted to see Merlin enjoy his first Yule, meet his mother, and see her mother's old clothes put to good use. She was actually surprised that her father had offered them up for Hunith to use. She didn't know the woman's size, but the dresses should only need minor alterations.

If she looked anything like her son, Gwen wanted her to wear the blue one. It was one of the nicer ones and had always been the maid's favorite. She felt so light knowing it was going from one wonderful mother to another. 

She didn't know much about the woman, but she had to be caring, loving, and kind for Merlin to have turned out as well as he did. Despite never having celebrated, he was trying to keep everyone happy by smiling despite his lack of excitement. It was as if the delight of others was all the joy he needed.

She just couldn't wait to see what having his mother happy and healthy near him do. She had missed his infectious grin over the past few days and- 

“What has you all focused and determined?” Gwen nearly jumped out of her flesh when Merlin spoke.

Her mind went blank and she couldn't think of a response! What was she going to say? This was bad! She couldn't just stay quiet!

“I was thinking about roast duck.” She had no idea where that from.

He looked as confused as she felt. “Roast duck?”

Now she was stuck with that excuse. “Yes, I haven't had any since I was a child and I thought I smelt some just a moment ago. I was wondering if it was going to be served at the feast, but I don't want to go into the kitchen when they are this busy to ask and it is not like I would be able to get any before it was gone anyway so I was remembering the last time I ate it when I was a child.”

The blank look on his face made Gwen feel like the lowest being on earth. He was being so sweet and considerate to ask what was weighing on her mind and she lied to him! But just as she was about to burst with anxious energy, Merlin smiled.

“We could always ask Morgana to save some for you to try.” his grin was catching and soon she was smiling too.

“I might just do that. Thank you, Merlin.” she sent him a happy look before turning back to her task.

Once she was sure he was out of sight, she let the smile fall away to relief. He had bought it! She had been sure she had given herself away with that duck comment. She needed to avoid him until his mother arrived or she was sure to give the secret away. 

As soon as she could, she locked herself in Morgana’s room and readied her lady's gown for the the feast. She had already verified with Gaius that he had everything ready, Arthur had been keeping Merlin away from that area, and her father had their home ready for one or more people to stay there. So all she needed to do was get the woman ready when she arrived. 

❄❄❄❄❄

Arthur could not remember the last time he had been his excited for a Yuletide feast. He was going to make sure Merlin's first Yule was one of the best. His mother, Hunith, was likely almost to the city, the rooms were ready for her, Gwen had a dress for her, and Merlin was clueless.

He had kept the brunette away from Gaius's chambers and given him a lot of small, easy tasks to occupy his time. Thankfully, he was much happier now than he had been before he knew about the reason for the festival. It was touching.

He hadn't known Merlin was the only child in his family, so it made more sense that he would be attached to his mother. He was likely homesick, but didn't want to show up unexpected. He was looking forward to seeing their reunion. 

A knock on the door interrupted his imagined meeting. Seeing as Merlin, Morgana, and his father didn't knock, it was likely Gaius, Guinevere, or a guard. Calling out, the door opened to show the knight he had sent out the previous morning. 

“Sire, your guest is with the Lady Morgana and her lady's maid. Now that my mission is complete, may I speak openly?” Arthur raised an eyebrow at that.

“Of course.” He was mildly surprised at the relief on the man's face after his response.

“I think it was very noble of you to bring your servant’s mother to the city.” The man paused, likely to find a favorable way of saying what he needed to. “I believe you will be a good king one day.”

Arthur felt honored. “Thank you for your insight and service. Please, rest and join the feast.” 

“Thank you, milord.” the knight smiled as he bowed and retreated from the room.

Arthur's happiness was even greater now than it had been as he went to meet the woman. He had used paths he had never seen Merlin on, learning why his servant avoided the crowded route, and arrived at Morgana’s chambers only to be sent away.

It appeared the pair worked fast, because they had already gotten a bath together and Hunith was already bathing. He couldn't stand around in the hall to attract attention, so he headed back to his room. It was too risky to tell Gaius she was here since Merlin was likely finished with all of his jobs by now and may have good to his room to get ready for the feast.

The festivities began at sundown and would last until dawn. He just hoped he could stay awake through it after having fallen asleep late and woke up early in excitement for Merlin's surprise. He was fairly sure that after the adrenalin faded and he had a belly full of rich foods that he would have a hard time staying up until the sun rose.

As if thinking about sleep triggered it, the price of Camelot yawned. He just needed to last until after the meal, then he could rest. Yawning again, he began dressing himself. 

He barely got his trousers on when Merlin arrived to help. Arthur smiled when his servent rambled about roast duck as he adjusted this piece of clothing or that one. It was nice seeing him so content. 

❄❄❄❄❄

Merlin was excited. He had checked the kitchens and they were cooking several roast ducks. If he played it right, he could get a serving for Arthur than give part of it to Gwen. He wanted to see her face when she tasted it.

If it was good, she would smile one of her room brightening smiles, if it was bad they would get a laugh out of it. And that was all he wanted. If people were happy, then so was he.

He was still full of excitement about the duck when he entered the prince's chambers to find a drowsy Arthur getting dressed for the banquet. Knowing the blonde had a hard enough time changing when he was wide awake, Merlin helped him while telling him the plan for getting Gwen some roast duck. When he received a smile from the prince, the brunette felt wonderful.

When Arthur dismissed him to get ready, having finally noticing the wrinkles and wet spots all over his shirt, and Merlin did not waste any time. He all but ran back to his room, calling out a greeting to Gaius as he went past. Finding warmed water on his trunk for washing up, the brunette called out a thanks to his guardian. 

He bathed quickly and dressed in the nicest set of clothes he owned before going back down to the main room. When Gaius jumped and hid something behind him, Merlin let it slide. He had heard in the halls that gifts were often given during Yule, so he assumed it was a present  that the physician wanted to keep a secret for now and pretended he hadn't seen anything. 

“I don't know when I will get back. Arthur is already tired, but if he drinks too much I may end up staying in the side room. Do you have anything you need me to do before the feast?” Merlin nearly laughed at the flustered look his mentor was trying to cover.

“Ah. No. I think I have everything under control. Enjoy yourself.” Merlin sent him a grin and headed off to make sure Arthur hadn't fallen asleep before the banquet. 

It took him longer to get there than usual. It seemed that others had found his back ways through the citadel. He eventually ended up at the rarely used servant entrance, because there was too many people the other way. He was about to call out, to let the prince know he was there when he saw who was in the room.

He stood there in shock for a moment before she turned towards him. “Merlin!” 

“Mum!” He ran and hugged her without another thought. “But, what- how-”

“Shhh. Your friends and uncle asked me to come.” A sniffle escaped him and she pulled back from the hug. “No. No tears on the dress. This is the nicest one I have ever worn and we both know if you cry, there will be more than water on it.”

They both laughed at that. He was an ugly crier and they both knew it. Tears banished, they hugged again. 

After a minute or so, Merlin noticed Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were in the room. All of them looked tired but incredibly happy. Who knew how long they had been planning this, but he didn't care, he was just so grateful that they had.

He was pulled from his joyous feelings towards the trio by his mother pulling away. She dusted off her dress and turned to the group of onlookers. She opened her arms to them and beckoned them with her hands.

Merlin grinned as they nearly fell over each other trying to be the first to get an embrace. It ended a group hug which he finished by wrapping his arms around them all, bracketing them between himself and his mother. They stayed that way until it began to feel forced then they seperated. Smiling, they made their way to the great hall.

Merlin served Arthur and the knights with a massive grin. He watched Gaius give his Mum a small portion of every dish that came by. When the duck made its round, he remembered his plan.

Getting a large slice was easier than he had expected, but catching Gwen to give her some was harder than he had thought it would be. When he finally got a chance to give it to her, she seemed surprised followed by embarrassment. When she tasted it, she made the oddest face.

“That is not how I remember it tasting.” she looked almost offended at the piece of poultry. 

That was not what he had been expecting. “How so?”

“This is honeyed. I have never had sweet duck before. It is not bad, but it is nothing like I have tasted before.” She offered him the remaining bite.

It was like a glazed pork flavor with the texture of a chicken. He could see what Gwen meant. If she hadn't warned him, he would have stared at it oddly too.

“I see what you mean.” She shared a smile with him before returning to her mistress and the other ladies she was serving.

As he went back to Arthur, Merlin saw his mother laughing at him from across the room. She had been watching him and Gwen react to the meat. Blushing, he returned to work.

❄❄❄❄❄

Never in her life had Hunith seen this much cooked meat at a single event. Pork, beef, venison, duck, chicken, and several other birds she couldn't identify. It was all so new and interesting to try.

She wasn't the only one trying new meats. The young maid she had met earlier, Gwen, and her son were making faces at the one they were trying. It was so sweet, cute, and pure. 

She knew from letters she had received that they were just good friends who had shared a kiss and didn't want more. With that in mind, it was like a toddler sharing their food with such honest reactions. It was so precious to watch. 

When the two smiled and separated, Hunith couldn't help but let the laugh bubbling in her out. When Merlin caught her watching, he blushed and refused to meet her gaze. This only led to her laughing harder.

Turning her focus from her son, she looked to the Lady and the maid. Both were hiding yawns with goblets and hands. The two had been so sweet, helping reunite her with her boy.

Her brother dropped a spoonful of a flaming food onto her plate, completely distracting her. He called it pudding, but she was more concerned that it was still on fire. She never managed to convince herself to eat it and felt she should have at least tasted it when the food was removed and entertainment started.

Over the next few hours, everyone she knew in the room disappeared. Gaius went home to his bed before midnight, Merlin and the prince left not long after, then the Lady Morgana and Gwen vanished without her noticing. That left her to find her way back on her own. She thanked her memory that she was able to find the prince's chambers on her own. When she opened the door, she found an unexpected sight.

On the floor, near the hearth, was her son, surrounded by his friends. Only Merlin was awake. He was back to back with prince Arthur, the Lady Morgana was laying against his side, with her head on his shoulder, and Gwen had her head on his lap. They had trapped him in place when they had fallen asleep. 

Catching her son's attention, she smiled. “You have wonderful friends.”

He looked so content when he replied, “I know.”

The two of them sat there by the fire until dawn, talking quietly. Went the sun rose, mother and son joined their companions in slumbering pile. It was a great beginning to Merlin's first Yule.

**Author's Note:**

> A much more angsty version of this story is coming in the near future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385755) by [Aaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna)




End file.
